


Anemone

by SilverKitsune



Series: The Years Between [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: End Game Spoilers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Mikleo leaves to do his part in achieving their dream, he leaves him one final gift and message.  Post game. Written for SorMik Week 2016 Day 2: Earth (Growth, Stubborness).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anemone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired pretty much overnight by "Anemone no Hana", the B-side song to fhana's Calling single. Since then, one of the song writers has come out and said they cried when they looked at the lyrics while thinking of Mikleo, and that if we wanted to, we could think of it as an image song for him. English translated lyrics are in italics, courtesy of minoath over at tumblr. (Bless you for your translations! I love seeing your posts on my dashboard!) Best read with the song playing in the background (minoath also has the full version posted on their tumblr) - I intended this to be read like a post-game/anime epilogue montage while I was writing it. Written for SorMik Week 2016 Day 2 - Earth (Growth, Stubborness) using the Growth part of the prompt.

_Hey, you can see it, right? Beyond those stars_  
_They’re like shining jewels, aren’t they?_  
_Now, yes, where are you hiding?_  
_I want to be touched by those fingers_

The first time he comes up with the idea, he tries to shove it aside – it's too obvious, and the others would most certainly tease him about it. But to his surprise, he finds himself mulling over it every night when they stop at an inn to let Rose rest.

_I saw the bashful expression on your face_

The next time he really stops to think about it, he realizes he's compiled an entire list of notes, complete with ideal conditions and potential ways he could make it work – violet anemones seem to grow easily enough given proper care if the books are right, and all he would need is someone to help him get a hold of the bulbs and seeds needed to make it happen.

_In this crumbling world, at that end,_  
_We meet_  
_Your name surely is the only one_  
_The only sole hope that remains_  
_Even if the calling you entrusted to me now_  
_Separates us_  
_I will protect you_

Of course, it doesn't take long before the other Seraphim catch on that their resident Water Seraph seems to have started a little side project of his own – Zaveid wonders if he's found someone new (he hasn't); Lailah seems to have picked up on the meaning of the flower (“I believe in you, so I'll wait for you”); Rose is oblivious (he has been working on this while she's sleeping at night after all), and Edna is relentlessly teasing him about it at every turn (“Sappyleo” is her new favorite nickname for him now).

_The feelings that are too much to save become flowers_  
_They sleep in the land of midsummer, right?_  
_Now, yes, you are hiding there_  
_I believe we can meet again someday_

_You put a smile on my face now_

So, he figures, now that he's figured out the solution to sealing off Camlann and Artorius Throne, it's a good a time as any to present the idea to Rose. At first, she's confused, but once Lailah whispers something into her ear, she breaks out into raucous, teasing laughter. In the end, he has to put up with yet more teasing, but she easily promises to help with the project, using the Sparrowfeathers' merchant ties to get him the bulbs and seeds he needs. Lailah happily agrees to bless the area to ensure the flowers stay warm enough in the chilly mountain heights, and Zaveid claps him on the shoulder a few times before giving him a big grin and agreeing to bless the area with gentle winds for the flowers. Edna hides behind her parasol before agreeing, and everyone agrees to ignore the tiny tremble in her voice when she gives her assent to bless the earth to ensure the flowers will thrive.

_Like an illusion, in this town,_  
_There is the reality, the present_  
_That shines on both the past and the future_  
_That is the only sole hope_  
_Even if the calling you entrusted to me now_  
_Separates us_  
_I will protect you_

And so it was they were all gathered here, next to crates and crates of violet anemone bulbs and seeds, right at the best time of year to plant them. The land is desolate as ever, leeched and drained of fertility from nearly two decades of exposure to malevolence, but a tap from Edna's parasol fixes that, and he can feel the blessing expand over the cliff side and into the valley. Everyone, and he means  _everyone_ , gets to work. The tiny Normin form a bulb line, planting and passing bulbs down the cliff side as they proceed, Zaveid and the other wind Seraphim from Elysia summon gentle winds to lift seeds to the farthest edges of the cliffs, and Edna and the other Earth Seraphim simply manipulate the earth to move bulb after bulb out of the bottoms of crates to plant them as quickly as they can along the hillside. Meanwhile, he, Lailah, Rose, Alisha, Sergei, and everyone else unable to manipulate the wind or the earth grab a basket and start planting by hand.

By the end of the month, the entire area is planted, and he casts his own blessing, ensuring the flowers will get the rain and cloud cover they need.

_In this crumbling world, at that end,_  
_We meet_  
_Your name surely is the only one_  
_The only sole hope that remains_  
_Even if the calling you entrusted to me now_  
_Separates us, I will, yes…_

When they next stop in Elysia in the spring several years later, they stop just outside the seal to look down into the valley, and it is positively smothered in purple blossoms, and he nearly glares at Rose when she triumphantly says they're a perfect match for his eyes (he can't shake the feeling she had something to do with that). Lailah chimes in her agreement, and Zaveid says something embarrassingly over the top. Edna only gives a small smile before closing up her parasol to poke him with it and tease him.

_Like an illusion, in this town,_  
_There is the reality, the present_  
_That shines on both the past and the future_  
_That is the only sole hope_  
_Even if the calling you entrusted to me now_  
_Separates us_  
_I protect you_

_I will just shout your name_

When they leave after checking to make sure their individual blessings and the seal are still in place, he feels oddly at peace – he knows their reunion is a long time coming, and there's still so much to do, but knowing this is the first thing Sorey will see when he wakes up is enough.

 


End file.
